


The Rise of the Drackens

by Marikili



Series: Une vie de Dracken [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Fic, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marikili/pseuds/Marikili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TRADUCTION OFFIECIELLE DE STARLIGHT MASSACRE. Harry a obtenu un héritage surprenant et inatendu. Il est une créature rare et magnifique à la fois. Il devra choisir ses compagnons pour la vie et gérer une grossesse à seize ans tout en gardant sa nature secrète. Y réussira-t-il?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rise of the Drackens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarLight_Massacre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarLight_Massacre/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Rise of the Drackens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/384548) by [StarLight_Massacre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarLight_Massacre/pseuds/StarLight_Massacre). 



Disclaimer : Ni les personnages, ni l'histoire ne m'appartiennent. Je ne suis que la traductrice de l'œuvre de Starlight Massacre, dont vous pourrez suivre le travail sur facebook.

Bêta : Archimède.

 

**THE RISE OF THE DRACKENS**

**Chapitre 1 : Bienvenue dans la vie d'un Dracken !**

 

Harry Potter se réveilla de très bonne heure le matin de son seizième anniversaire, ayant subi de nombreux changements très surprenants, inattendus et très franchement choquants.

 

La première chose que son esprit fatigué remarqua fut sa vision. Tout était si parfaitement net. Il n'avait jamais vu avec une telle netteté avant, même en portant ses lunettes et à présent la petite chambre obscure du numéro 4, Privet Drive, était une toute nouvelle expérience pour le jeune sorcier.

 

Les minuscules particules de poussière voletant dans les airs, chaque trait de peinture sur les murs de la chambre, chaque tâche sur la moquette, il pouvait tout voir.

 

Les couleurs, remarqua-t-il, étaient plus éclatantes et il y avait tellement plus de tout, chaque couleur, chaque forme, chaque motif. Il n'avait jamais su qu'il existait autant de nuances de blanc auparavant. Sa vue était bien meilleure que celle que n'importe quel être humain ne pouvait espérer avoir.

 

Après avoir observé pendant une vingtaine de minutes les veines en bois de sa commode, Harry décida qu'il ferait mieux de vérifier quels autres changements il avait bien pu subir pendant qu’il dormait. Avec un peu de chance, ils étaient tous aussi merveilleux que sa nouvelle vue.

 

Après avoir vérifié que les Dursley dormaient toujours, il traversa le couloir jusqu'à la salle de bain sur la pointe des pieds. En entrant, il ne put que regarder son reflet qui le regardait depuis le miroir, choqué.

 

Le garçon dans le miroir mesurait environ 1m71. Son visage avait perdu ses rondeurs. Il avait des pommettes saillantes, un nez fin qui était placé parfaitement au dessus de lèvres pleines et boudeuses. Ses yeux étaient d'une couleur vert émeraude profonde encadrés par de longs cils noir comme de la suie. Ses cheveux étaient de la véritable soie et descendaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos tels une cascade d'encre noire. Son corps était fin et s’il oserait le dire, bien roulé…. Sa taille était cintrée sous sa cage thoracique et ses hanches étaient larges et plus rondes qu'elles ne l'étaient auparavant. Il avait des jambes puissantes et longues ainsi que des fesses rebondies. Sa peau était parfaitement lisse et sans défauts. Aucune tâche de rousseur ou cicatrice ne gâtait la chair d’ivoire.

 

Il était  _magnifique_.

 

Après avoir retiré ses vêtements afin de pouvoir mieux s’observer, Harry regarda à nouveau le miroir. Il arrivait difficilement à croire que le reflet du miroir le représentait  _lui_.

 

Il tourna sur lui-même avant qu'un éclat de quelque chose n'attire son regard. Il regarda de plus près, essayant de voir ce qui avait attiré son attention. Soudain, il poussa un cri de surprise.

 

Des écailles !

 

Il y avait des petites écailles blanches si parfaitement intégrées à sa peau pâle qu'il pouvait à peine dire qu'elles étaient présentes.

 

Après avoir regardé de plus près, il vit que les écailles recouvraient toutes les parties de son corps. Elles partaient du haut de son cou et descendaient le long de ses épaules et de son dos. Elles continuaient sur ses fesses et le long de ses jambes. Elles brillaient également sur son torse et son ventre, reflétant la lumière de la salle de bain.

 

Les écailles ne le recouvraient pas entièrement mais elles formaient une sorte de motif compliqué. Levant les yeux sur son visage, il vit qu'il y avait aussi des écailles à cet endroit, mais elles étaient bien plus petites que les autres que l'on pouvait facilement les louper. Elles se trouvaient sur son front et ses pommettes, descendant le long de son nez comme un masque de carnaval. Plissant les yeux pour voir encore plus près, Harry remarqua qu'il en avait également sur son menton et même sur ses paupières. Il n’arrivait pas à y croire, c’était comme s’il était en plein milieu d’un rêve étrange !

 

« _Que diable suis-je ? »_ Se demanda-t-il. _« Peut-être suis-je une sorte de serpent ou de lézard, peut-être un dragon ? Est-ce-que j'ai des ailes ? »_

 

Sitôt qu'il eut fini de penser ça qu'il ressentit une atroce et saisissante douleur dans le dos. Il tomba à genoux et gémit aussi silencieusement que possible afin de ne pas réveiller sa famille alors qu'il ressentait un poids étrange sur ses épaules juste après qu’une sensation de déchirure et qu’un liquide chaud n’ait jailli dans son dos nu.

 

Lançant un regard apeuré en direction du miroir, il vit qu'il avait effectivement des ailes qui sortaient de son dos. Elles étaient attachées à lui par de fins mais solides os saillants qui prenaient naissance à la base de son cou jusqu'à ses omoplates puis fusionnaient avec sa cage thoracique pour soutenir les immenses ailes de son dos. Il saignait abondamment et les ailes étaient couvertes d’une couche épaisse de sang et d’une muqueuse comme de la membrane.

 

Les écailles des ailes blanches tannées qui furent lavées du sang étaient recouvertes des mêmes écailles blanches qui se trouvaient sur le reste de son corps, la seule différence étant qu’elles étaient plus grandes et plus visibles là où celles de son visage étaient complètement lisses au touché.

 

Harry regarda avec une crainte mêlée d’admiration les magnifiques appendices qu'il venait d’acquérir. Elles étaient presque aussi grandes que lui. Il les fit bouger avec soin, à titre d’expérience, voulant s'habituer à la sensation de ses ailes. Il les déplia pour voir jusqu'où elles pouvaient aller, tout en faisant attention au mobilier et aux luminaires de la salle de bain. Il estima alors approximativement leur envergure qu'il pensait être de 3,35m à 3,66m environ.

 

_« Je me demande si je peux voler avec. Ça serait tellement mieux que de voler avec un balai. Je me demande si je peux les faire partir aussi facilement que je les ai fait venir. »_

 

Les ailes se s’estompèrent immédiatement dans son dos uniquement grâce à la pensée et avec une légère contraction de ses muscles dorsaux. Heureusement, la douleur était moins importante qu’en les faisant apparaître.

 

 _« Je ferai mieux de retourner dans ma chambre avant que les Dursley ne se lèvent. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'avoir affaire à eux maintenant. Je veux juste préparer mes affaires. »_ Pensa Harry pour lui-même en se redressant et en retournant dans sa chambre. _« Merci Merlin, je n'ai pas à passer une nuit de plus dans cette maison. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ils m'ont fait revenir ici. Voldemort est mort et les mangemorts sont tous à Azkaban. Enfin, presque tous, et je serai tout aussi en sécurité au Chaudron Baveur. »_

 

De retour dans sa chambre, vêtu encore une fois de vêtements trop grands pour lui, Harry décida de faire quelques recherches. Il voulait savoir quel genre de créature il était devenu. Alors il sortit tous ses livres sur les créatures magiques qu'il feuilleta jusqu'à ce que finalement, dans le dernier et plus épais de tous, celui qu’Hagrid lui avait offert lors de son précédent anniversaire, il trouve un court extrait qui pourrait probablement expliquer ce qu'était son héritage.

 

_ **Drackens (ou Parents des Dragons)** _

 

_Les Drackens sont une race de créatures magiques très rares. Ils sont soupçonnés d’être en voie d’extinction car le nombre de la population de ces créatures connait une baisse significative du fait que de plus en plus de Drackens choisissent de se reproduire avec des humains afin d'éviter d'être repérés, causant aux lignés de se diluer et éventuellement disparaitre._

_La diminution de la population Dracken peut également être attribuée aux sorciers, qui chassent les Drackens pour leurs écailles, leur sang et leurs organes, utiles pour certaines potions, rituels et sorts._

_Les Drackens sont classés parmi les créatures dangereuses depuis les années 1840 par les Ministères de la Magie Britannique, Américain, Asiatique et Européen et de ce fait ont été jugés dangereux pour la société._

_Il existe des rumeurs selon lesquelles une centaine de Drackens seraient encore en vie à travers le monde, mais il est difficile de vérifier de la véracité de ce chiffre du fait que les Drackens sont devenus adeptes à cacher les caractères les définissant, ce qui leur rend les choses plus faciles pour s'intégrer aux humains._

 

 _« Intéressant. Je me demande si il y a d'autres Drackens à Poudlard. Je ne suis surement pas le seul. Mais en même temps, si il y en a si peu… »_  Harry chassa ses pensées macabres de sa tête et reporta son attention sur le livre.

 

_Il y a deux sortes de Drackens. Le Dracken dominant et le Dracken soumis. Ou Dracken Alpha et Dracken Béta._

_Les Drackens dominants ou Drackens Alphas comme les appellent certaines cultures sont dans 98% des cas des mâles. Il n'y a eu que deux cas rapportés et prouvés de femelles dominantes. Les dominants sont toujours plus grands et plus vicieux que leurs homologues soumis. Ceci dans le but de protéger leur soumis et toutes progénitures qu'ils pourraient avoir._

_Les Drackens dominants sont très possessifs vis-à-vis de ce qu'ils considèrent comme leur appartenant et sont très territoriaux et plus susceptible en raison du sang de dragon qui coulent dans leurs veines. Un Dracken dominant sera plus et vicieux et dangereux lorsque son compagnon sera en chaleur, enceinte ou couvant. Toute menace à l'encontre de son soumis et de ses petits sera supprimée aussi rapidement qu'il pourra le faire._

_Les Drackens dominants peuvent paraître extérieurement froid et cruel. Ce n'est qu’en présence de leur soumis et leurs jeunes qu'ils se montreront tendre. Et même alors, le côté sombre du Dracken se montrera car un Dracken dominant pourra être rude, n'ayant pas conscience de sa propre force._

_Un Dracken dominant punira son soumis s’il estime que le soumis a commis une faute, bien qu’il ne lui causera jamais de blessures permanentes car le Dracken, tout comme son cousin dragon, est une créature très vaniteuse et fière, et avoir un soumis magnifique et sans marques sera une source de grande fierté pour un dominant._

_L'opposé du dominant est le Dracken soumis ou Dracken bêta qui sont généralement des femelles, bien qu’il y ait eu plusieurs cas de mâles soumis ayant été reportés mais qui n'ont pas pu être vérifiés car leurs dominants les avaient cachés._

_Les Drackens mâles soumis, comme leurs opposés les femelles dominantes, sont extrêmement rares. Des rumeurs font croire que les mâles soumis sont capables de porter et de donner naissance à des jeunes mais il est supposé que cela ne soit possible que dans le cas où le soumis s'accouple avec un Dracken dominant car il a été testé et vérifié que s'accoupler avec homme humain bloque le cycle reproductif naturel d'un soumis, laissant le Dracken stérile et incapable de porter un enfant. Néanmoins, cela n'est pas le cas du Dracken dominant qui est parfaitement capable de féconder une femme humaine s’il le désire. Le mâle soumis et la femelle dominante sont des anomalies et sans plus de preuves, nous sommes dans l'incapacité de séparer les faits de la fiction sur oui ou non, un mâle soumis peut féconder une femme humaine comme leurs homologues mâle dominant ou si les femelles dominantes deviennent stériles après avoir copulé avec un humain comme leurs homologues soumises._

_Malgré le fait que les Drackens soumises soient plus petites que leurs homologues dominants, elles peuvent être toutes aussi dangereuses si on les provoque, presque 90% des attaques mortelles de soumises sont causées lorsque les petits du Drackens sont menacés ou blessés. Une soumise tue rarement pour son dominant car, comme leurs ancêtres dragons, il est attendu du Dracken dominant qu'il prenne soin de lui-même et de sa famille, et le travail de la soumise est de protéger ses petits et non pas son dominant._

_Une soumise peut, dans certains cas, avoir plus d'un compagnon dominant. Une puissante Dracken soumise nécessitera plusieurs dominants pour la féconder afin que la conception puisse avoir lieu. La raison reste à ce jour inconnue car les Drackens sont si peu nombreux que presque tous se cachent par mesure de précaution._

_Dominants et soumises sont tous deux extrêmement résistants, adaptables et réputés difficiles à tuer. En raison de leur peau dure, la plupart des sorts ne les affectent pas et leurs écailles sont très réfléchissantes, permettant aux sorts de rebondir sans leur faire de mal. La seule exception est le sortilège de la mort, l’Avada Kedavra._

_Les Drackens sont aussi connus pour être allergiques à l'eau salée, qui, avec une exposition prolongée peut entraîner une inflammation et une irritation de la peau du Dracken. Bien que cette allergie ne soit pas mortelle, elle peut causer de sérieuses blessures telles que : démangeaisons, brûlures, furoncles et si en contact avec les yeux d'un Dracken durant une longue période, une cécité._

 

**_Caractéristiques et traits du Dracken :_ **

_**Ecailles :** Les Drackens dominants possèdent des écailles qui recouvrent approximativement 50 à 60% de leur corps, excepté leurs ailes qui sont entièrement recouvertes d'écailles distancées les unes des autres d’environ 2,5 cm. Le dominant aura des écailles foncées allant du noir au rouge foncé, bleu, vert, violet, etc…_

_Les Drackens soumises possèdent des écailles qui recouvrent 75 à 80% de leur corps. Les ailes d'une soumise sont également entièrement recouvertes d'écailles de toute part, mais la Dracken soumise diffère du dominant car les écailles d'une Dracken soumise seront dans un premier temps uniformément blanches, puis, avec le temps, changeront pour refléter la couleur de leur(s) dominant(s)._

 

_**Ailes :** Les ailes d'un dracken dominant sont larges et puissantes, tout comme le dominant l'est lui-même, avec une envergure pouvant atteindre jusqu'à 8 mètres en fonction de l'âge, du poids et de la taille (et/ou) de la puissance du Dracken. Les dominants exhiberont leurs ailes devant une compagne potentielle. Plus les ailes seront larges, plus la soumise sera impressionnée._

_Les ailes d'une soumise ne seront pas aussi larges que celles de leurs homologues dominants avec une envergure de 3,96m à 4,26m maximum. Ceci est plus probablement du au fait que la soumise est plus petit et plus léger que le dominant et aussi parce que la soumise n'a pas besoin d'utiliser ses ailes pour attirer un compagnon dominant._

_Dominant et soumise peuvent tout deux utiliser leurs ailes pour voler et peuvent parcourir de longues distances et à des altitudes élevées sans ressentir le besoin de se reposer ni se soucier du mal de l'altitude_

 

_**Crocs/griffes :** Drackens dominants et soumises possèdent tout deux des crocs et des griffes, même si ceux-ci sont légèrement plus grands chez le dominant. Les crocs et les griffes sont généralement rétractés sauf s’ils sont nécessaires pour tuer, chasser ou protéger. Tous sont grands et mortels mais les griffes d'une soumise sont très acides. L'acide est sécrété dans le lit de l’ongle et peut recouvrir les ongles en quelques secondes. L'acide est si corrosif que quelques coups suffisent à faire un trou de taille moyenne dans un corps humain._

 

_**Cycles reproductifs :** Les Drackens soumises entrent en chaleur plusieurs fois par an, même si l'on pense qu'il n'y a que deux périodes par an durant lesquelles un Dracken peut tomber enceinte._

_Les cycles reproductifs varient d'une soumise à une autre mais la période la plus commune pour une grossesse est l'hiver. La durée moyenne des chaleurs est de dix jours environ, durée durant laquelle un dominant s'accouplera avec sa soumise presque continuellement pour assurer le plus grand nombre possible de petits. Ni la soumise ni le dominant ne mangeront durant ce temps d'accouplement continu._

 

_**Grossesse :** La période de gestation d'un Dracken est d'approximativement sept mois. Durant cette période, le dominant sera extrêmement protecteur auprès de sa soumise au point où il la laissera rarement seul hors de sa vue et ne laissera personne s'approcher d'elle, même pas les membres de la famille, la seule exception étant le cas où la soumise aura plus d'un dominant et où seul l'autre Dracken sera autorisé._

_On pense qu’afin de garder les petits en bonne santé et avec une bonne croissance, le Dracken dominant partage ses fluides corporels avec sa soumise. Il fera cela en embrassant sa compagne pour partager sa salive, la touchant pour partager sa sueur, éjaculant en elle pour partager sa semence et nourrissant sa compagne et leur enfant de son sang._

_Les symptômes d'une grossesse Dracken incluent : nausées, irritabilité, étourdissements, une sensibilité au froid, des envies de viande crue ainsi que des explosions de magie accidentelles. A l'approche de la naissance, la Dracken soumise sera attirée par des espaces sombres et en hauteur. Une fois que la soumise aura trouvé/construit un « nid » approprié, elle y restera jusqu'à la naissance._

 

_**Naissance :** La Dracken soumise accouchera seul. Le(s) dominant(s) se seront pas autorisés à entrer dans le nid qu’une fois l'accouchement terminé. Une soumise donnera naissance entre un et cinq enfants ou « poussins » comme ils ont été définis par le Ministère. Une fois la naissance terminée et que la mère aura nourri ses poussins, le(s) père(s) sera autorisé à pénétrer dans le nid. Les petits téteront jusqu'à douze semaines avant de devenir suffisamment matures pour être sevrés si la mère le désir._

 

Harry ferma le livre après avoir relu ce passage plusieurs fois. Il déglutit difficilement et reposa le lourd livre avec des mains tremblantes.

 

 _« Je suis un Dracken soumis. »_ Pensa-t-il avec détachement, tentant de garder ses mains immobiles alors qu'elles continuaient de trembler.  _« Je vais avoir un Dracken dominant comme compagnon. Je vais devoir donner naissance à des poussins Drackens. »_

 

Harry inspira profondément pour mettre fin à la sensation de panique qui montait en lui. Il s'était endormi humain et il s’était réveillé en Dracken soumis. Un Dracken soumis mâle, qui était considéré comme une légende.

 

 _« C’est pas grave. Je peux gérer ça. Ce n'est pas si terrible. »_ Se dit-il en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la fenêtre pour regarder le monde sous le soleil levant.

 

_« Je pense que je pourrais apprécier d'être un Dracken. Bien sûr, je ne pourrais jamais dire à quiconque ce que je suis. Je ne peux faire confiance à personne avec un secret qui change autant la vie que celui-ci. A part Remus peut-être. Est-ce-que les Drackens et les loups-garous s'entendent ou sont-ils comme les loups-garous et les vampires ? Ils doivent l'être, après tout Remus était ami avec Maman et Papa et ils devaient être des Drackens pour m'avoir eu. Je me demande si quelqu'un savait qu'ils étaient des Drackens. Probablement pas. Et bien si mes parents ne l'ont pas dit à Remus, peut-être que je ne devrais pas non plus. »_

 

Harry soupira à l'idée de cacher cela à Remus, l'homme qui avait été son soutient au cours de ces derniers mois qui avaient suivis la mort de Sirius. Penser à Sirius lui fit se demander si son parrain avait su que sa Maman et son Papa avaient été des Drackens. Sirius était son parrain pour l'amour de Dieu ! Il avait été le meilleur ami de son Papa et la transformation en Dracken avait dû se produire lorsqu'ils avaient seize ans, alors sûrement que quelqu'un d'aussi proche avait dû remarquer les changements ? Cela lui fit penser à la façon dont ses parents s'étaient mis ensembles, ils ne l'avaient pas fait avant leurs dix-sept ans, mais si les gènes Dracken se manifestaient à seize ans, que s’était-il passé durant cette année perdue ? Ils avaient été à l'école ensembles, Sirius avait dit que son père était tombé amoureux de sa mère au moment où il avait posé les yeux sur elle, alors pourquoi avaient-ils mis un an avant de se mettre ensembles ? Il doutait de ne jamais le découvrir un jour.

 

Penser à ses parents lui fit penser à lui-même. Il n'était attiré par personne, il n'avait eu de coup de foudre pour personne, il n'avait même jamais exploré quoique se soit sexuellement, et encore moins pratiqué comme il savait que certains de ses camarades l’avaient fait. Et si son dominant ne l'aimait pas ? Le passage qu'il avait lu ne disait rien sur ce sujet, mais cela expliquait pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à se forcer à regarder les filles comme Ron et pourquoi il n'avait pas bavé sur Fleur comme les autres garçons durant sa 4ème année.

 

_« Je suppose que ça explique vraiment pourquoi je ne suis pas le moins du monde attiré par les femmes, je ne suis pas destiné à en avoir une. Un homme sera plus capable de me protéger de toute façon. Et s’il est fort et puissant, il pourra m'aider à protéger nos poussins. Mon compagnon devra être puissant et beau. Un compagnon puissant me donnera des enfants plus forts. »_

 

Cette pensé le fit ronronner profondément de plaisir avant qu’Harry ne se ressaisisse et ne s'éloigne de la fenêtre précipitamment. D’où _diable_ venaient ses pensées ? Des bébés à seize ans ? Son esprit devait lui jouer des tours.

 

 _« Relax, relax et calme toi._ » S’intima Harry en entourant son torse de ses bras. _« C'est ton instinct naturel. La population Dracken est en voie d'extinction, tes instincts vont te hurler d'avoir des poussins pour augmenter la population. Tu ferais mieux de t'y habituer. Te battre sera encore plus douloureux et j'ai suffisamment souffert durant toute ma vie. Essai de te laisser aller au bonheur. Ça pourrait être très bien au final, attend juste de voir. »_

 

Harry soupira une nouvelle fois. Il en avait assez de se battre, assez de souffrir. Il voulait être heureux. Il voulait un homme fort et puissant bien à lui, et il voulait des enfants à aimer, protéger et dont il prendrait soin. Il aurait une famille, une famille rien qu'à lui. Des enfants qui auraient besoin de lui, qui dépendraient de lui et l'aimeraient et il aurait un compagnon pour l'aimer, le protéger et prendre soin de lui. Il en avait besoin et il remercia ses parents d'avoir été des Drackens et de lui avoir offert cette chance d'être heureux.

 

Harry se détourna de la fenêtre et remis le livre dans sa malle avant de s'assoir sur le lit. Il ne pouvait laisser personne excepté son compagnon voir sa véritable forme, il devrait s'entraîner à contrôler son apparence.

 

Dans un premier temps, il retira à nouveau sa chemise et laissa ses ailes apparaître. Le processus fut moins douloureux cette fois-ci mais les ailes étaient encore accompagnées de sang et Harry prit le temps de les nettoyer et de caresser ses écailles, il frissonna et les lâcha. Rien que de toucher ses ailes était mille fois plus agréable que de se toucher les rares où il avait essayé de se masturber.

 

Se calmant et décidant de ne plus retoucher ses ailes de cette façon, Harry se concentra pour faire apparaître ses crocs et ses griffes. Cela demanda un peu plus de concentration et de volonté pour les faire venir en même temps, mais il réussit. Ses griffes faisaient 2,5cm de long et étaient aiguisées comme des rasoirs. Il se demanda jusqu’à quelle quantité d'acide il pouvait produire mais il eut beau se concentrer, il n'arriva pas à en faire sortir et Harry en conclut qu'il devrait être en danger avant de pouvoir sécréter de l'acide. Passant ses griffes lentement sur les draps, il en fit des rubans, ses griffes pourraient couper de la chaire comme un couteau chauffé dans du beurre.

 

Ses crocs étaient tout aussi pointus mais moins longs que ses griffes. Ils reposaient confortablement sur sa lèvre inférieure sans pour autant la percer lorsque sa bouche était fermée.

 

Ensuite Harry se concentra pour les faire partir. D'abord ses crocs et ses griffes, ensuite ses magnifiques ailes blanches, puis il finit par rassembler toute sa concentration pour faire disparaître ses écailles. Ceci eut la conséquence inattendue de faire rentrer ses cheveux dans son crâne jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que sa tignasse emmêlée habituelle. Une fois que ce fut terminé, Harry regarda son reflet dans la fenêtre. Tout était exactement comme avant qu'il n'aille se coucher la nuit précédente.

 

La seule chose pour laquelle Harry ne se concentra pas fut sa nouvelle vision. Il avait été aveugle pendant tellement d'années que maintenant qu'il avait la liberté de ne plus porter de lunettes, il n'allait pas le faire. Si qui que se soit demandait, il n'aurait qu'à leur dire qu'il avait subit une chirurgie laser durant l'été, bien qu’il doutait que quelqu'un s’en rende compte et encore moins fasse un commentaire là-dessus. Personne ne voyait au-delà de la cicatrice de toute façon. Même pas Ron et Hermione apparemment.

 

De tout l’été qu’il avait passé au 4 Privet Drive, il n'avait eu de nouvelles de personne. Non pas qu'il en ait attendu, pas après sa dispute avec Ron durant le dernier trimestre d'école. Hermione, ne voulant pas mettre à mal à sa toute nouvelle relation avec le rouquin, n'avait pas non plus pris contact avec Harry. Il était sûr qu'ils arriveraient éventuellement à surmonter leur idiotie, mais il n'était pas certain d’être prêt à accepter de leur pardonner cette fois-ci. Peut-être Hermione, parce que c'était la première fois qu'elle lui ait jamais tourné le dos, mais Ron ? Comment pouvait-il rester ami avec quelqu'un qui avait prouvé à plusieurs reprises qu'il pouvait le trahir ?

 

**OoOoO**

 

Il avait été envoyé au Square Grimmaurd, le seul endroit qu’Harry ne voulait plus jamais voir. Les souvenirs et la douleur qu'ils entrainaient étaient si aigues qu'il n'avait aucun appétit pour la cuisine de Mme Weasley, ce qui la faisait s'inquiéter et le couver encore plus. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas dormir la nuit, bien que cela puisse être du au fait qu'il partageait sa chambre avec Ron, lequel ne lui avait pas adressé la parole de tout l'été et ne l'avait même pas regardé à part pour lui lancer quelques regards mauvais et des sourires méprisants.

 

La plupart du temps, Harry restait seul tandis que Ron et Hermione chuchotaient ensembles et s'embrassaient à pleine bouche dans tous les coins du Square Grimmaurd.

 

Il entendait les adultes s'inquiéter pour lui, certains disant quelques commentaires moins gentils sur le fait qu'il devait être dérangé et cinglé depuis la mort de Sirius, et d'autres disant qu'il n'avait jamais été complètement tranquille dans sa tête depuis le départ, qu'il était asocial, avait mauvais caractère et était renfrogné. Il souriait toujours lorsque Remus ou les plus âgés des Weasley le défendait brutalement et parfois violement comme la fois où un membre de l'Ordre avait fuit la maison après que Mme Weasley lui ait envoyé une poêle à frire à la tête après l’avoir poussé à bout.

 

Il assurait à tout le monde qu'il allait bien. Il n'aimait pas vraiment être de retour au Square Grimmaurd, il avait toujours peur que les gens qu'il rencontrait soient des Drackens dominants. Il faisait des cauchemars sur le fait de tomber enceinte en tant qu'homme, et il avait de temps à autre des crises de panique sur le fait d'être devenu une créature, mais il se sentait bien, comme libéré. Harry supposait que c'était les ailes attachées sur son dos, il aimait voler, la merveilleuse et libératrice sensation du vent dans ses cheveux, de savoir qu'il pouvait aller voler quand il le souhaitait, cela le détendait, soulageant la tension dans ses épaules, mais personne ne le croyait.

 

Ginny restait proche de lui tout comme Fred et George, le faisant rire et sourire, le sortant un peu de sa coquille, ce qui soulageait légèrement l’inquiétude des adultes en le regardant jouer à chat avec Ginny dans la cuisine, se cachant sous la table, courant entre les chaises et bousculant les gens. Fred et George les joignaient et même Charlie oublia qu'il était un adulte après que Fred l'ait touché, même si ça ressemblait plus à une claque derrière la nuque qu'à autre chose. Néanmoins Charlie ne s'en prit qu'à Fred, aussi Harry se dit qu’il ne jouait pas réellement avec eux mais tentait plus d'assassiner son frère. Le jeu ne prit fin que lorsque le diner fut servi et Harry mangea le minimum mais quand même plus que ce qu'il avait mangé jusqu'à présent au Square Grimmaurd, ce qui rendit Mme Weasley plus heureuse.

 

Août fut vraiment calme et Harry rattrapa les devoirs qu'il n'avait pas était en mesure de faire chez les Dursley avec l'aide de Remus et Bill, boudant un peu. Il joua également à des jeux idiots avec Ginny et aida Fred et Georges avec leurs créations pour leur magasin de farces et attrapes tout en évitant Ron et Hermione comme la peste. A plusieurs reprises, Hermione avait voulu l'approcher pour lui parler mais Ron avait soit attiré son attention, soit Harry l'avait fui avant qu'elle n’ait pu ouvrir la bouche. Il ne voulait pas leur parler.

 

Lorsque le matin du 1er Septembre arriva, Harry était assis à la table de la cuisine et attendait que tout le monde soit prêt pour pouvoir aller à Poudlard. Sa malle était faite depuis des jours car il n'avait pas vu l'intérêt de la vider pour la remplir à nouveau juste quelques semaines plus tard.

 

« Comment te sens-tu Harry? » Lui demanda doucement Remus en s'asseyant avec lui dans la cuisine, écoutant le troupeau d'éléphants occupés à charger en haut et en bas des escaliers.

 

Walbruga Black s'époumonait de toutes ses forces au sujet de Sangs-de-Bourbe et de traitres.

 

« Bien. Un peu excité, mais rien de comparable à lorsque j'étais plus jeune. » Répondit calmement Harry.

 

Remus le regarda étrangement.

 

« Tu sembles être devenu à la fois plus enfantin et plus mature cet été. Tu as joué à ces jeux d'enfant avec Ginny pour éviter qu'elle ne s'ennuie et pourtant tu sembles être devenu adulte avant l’heure. »

 

Harry sourit en regardant Remus, sa dernière figure paternelle vivante. A plusieurs reprises au cours du dernier mois il avait voulu parler de son héritage Dracken à Remus, mais à chaque fois il avait fuit. Qu'était-il censé dire ? Et si Remus réagissait mal et qu'il en parlait à tout le monde et qu'il devenait un hors-la-loi ? Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque.

 

« HARRY ! REMUS ! ON DOIT Y ALLER ! » Cria Mme Weasley depuis le couloir.

 

Harry sauta sur ses pieds et serra fortement Remus dans ses bras, non pas que cela eut la moindre incidence sur le loup-garou qui le maintint contre lui.

 

« Allons-y Louveteau, es-tu sûr d'être prêt à partir ? »

 

Harry acquiesça.

 

« Tout est emballé, j'ai mes nouveaux livres et mes affaires d'école et j'ai vérifié deux fois d'avoir rangé mes chaussettes et mes boxers, allons-y. J'ai hâte de partir d'ici. »

 

Remus le regarda tristement, comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire. C'était difficile pour lui aussi d'être ici, là où il avait de bons souvenirs d'un Sirius adulte avant qu'il lui ait été arraché de sa vie. Il était resté principalement pour Harry, et dans une moindre mesure pour dire au revoir à son vieil ami, parce qu'il n'en avait pas eu l’occasion avant sa mort.

 

« Est-ce qu’Hedwige est en route pour Poudlard ? » Demanda-t-il en voyant Harry transporter une cage vide.

 

« Oui, je l'ai laissée partir hier alors elle devrait être là-bas à m'attendre. »

 

« Très bien, dans ce cas allons-y avant que Molly ne crie à nouveau. »

 

Harry sourit en réclamant un dernier câlin avant de se rendre dans l'entrée où se trouvaient une Mme Weasley échevelée et une montagne de malles et de valises.

 

« Comment allons-nous nous rendre sur le quai ? » demanda-t-il curieusement.

 

« Encore des voitures ministérielles. » Lui dit M. Weasley en entendant la question d’Harry.

 

Harry soupira et grimpa dans la voiture qui n’était pas occupée par Ron et Hermione lorsqu'il atteint la chaussée et les voitures vertes foncèrent sur la route, et même s’il s’était retrouvé dans la voiture des adultes, au moins il était encore un peu avec Remus.

 

**OoOoO**

 

Cinq heures plus tard, un Harry fatigué et affamé prit place à la table des Gryffondor dans la Grande Salle. Il s'assit en bout de table, ne souhaitant pas s'asseoir près de ses amis.  _Ex-amis_  se rappela-t-il amèrement. Il eut droit à quelques regards curieux de la part de ses camarades de classe mais il les ignora. Ça ne les regardait pas de toute façon.

 

La Grande Salle devint silencieuse lorsque McGonagall apporta le Choixpeau. Le vieux chapeau dépenaillé chanta sa chanson habituelle sur les différentes Maisons, mais donna également un message ambigu à propos de Maisons rivales bientôt réunies. Les nouveaux premières années furent répartis dans leurs maisons, le dernier élève, un petit garçon blond, prit une chaise à la table des Serdaigle et enfin, après que le directeur ait fait les recommandations d'usage, ils furent autorisés à manger.

 

Harry dut être très vigilant afin de ne pas remplir son assiette uniquement de viande puisque dans le passé il ne mangeait presque des fruits et des légumes à cause de son régime alimentaire quasi-inexistant chez les Dursley. Il s'était rendu compte que les fruits et les légumes tapissaient mieux son estomac que la viande et mettaient fin aux douleurs liées à la faim pendant plus longtemps, mais récemment il avait eu de plus en plus envie de viande, depuis son anniversaire et son héritage en fait, cela devait être du au fait qu’il était devenu un Dracken.

 

Plus sanglante était la viande, mieux c'était à son avis, alors il plaça un grand morceau de steak bleu dans son assiette avec des légumes et des frites. A une ou deux reprises Harry se surprit à penser à quel point se serait délicieux de trouver quelque chose de  _frais_  de lequel enfoncer ses crocs. Cette pensée le fit frissonner mais non pas de dégoût.

 

Il était sur le point prendre une grand bouchée de son steak lorsqu'il sentit une paire d’yeux le transpercer. Regardant discrètement autour de lui pour en trouver la source, il ne trouva rien avant de lever les yeux vers la table des professeurs. C'était Rogue. Les yeux noirs du Maître des Potions le fixaient. Harry n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'était ce regard ni même ce qu'il avait fait pour le mériter.

 

Harry le fixa pendant un moment avant de baisser les yeux rapidement. Ses nouveaux instincts lui disaient que sans un compagnon dominant pour le protéger, il était imprudent de risquer une bagarre avec quelqu'un qui pourrait le blesser. Jetant un regard prudent à l'homme à travers ses cils, il vit Rogue froncer les sourcils avec suspicion.

 

Harry détourna son regard de Rogue et garda la tête baissée durant le reste du repas. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre que quelqu’un, et encore moins Rogue, ne découvre son secret.

 

Un parfum délicat atteint son nez et d'un coup, son corps tout entier commença à trembler et frissonner, comme si ses écailles essayaient de faire une apparition non désirée. Il repoussa la sensation avec force. Il ne pouvait se permettre de les laisser apparaître, pas maintenant, devant l'ensemble des étudiants. Cela ne pourrait être qu'un désastre pour lui.

 

Le dessert se termina et le Directeur envoya les élèves au lit. Harry attendit que la Grande Salle se vide un peu avant de se diriger vers la tour de Gryffondor. Une fois dans son dortoir, il ignora Ron, dit bonne nuit à Neville, Dean et Seamus avant de fermer les rideaux de son lit, de se déshabiller et de monter dans son lit. Malgré qu'il soit inquiet du fait que Rogue puisse découvrir son secret, il s'endormit presque instantanément.

 

**OoOoO**

 

Cela faisait deux semaines que le trimestre avait commencé et cette légère odeur le rendait fou ! Elle était constamment autour de lui comme si Poudlard lui-même la produisait. Elle le poussait aux limites de l'autodestruction et il devait se battre à chaque heure de la journée pour contrôler son côté Dracken. Personne d'autre ne l’avait remarqué bien sûr, mais Harry considérait ça comme une bénédiction. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin en ce moment était une autre série d’articles de journaux disant à quel point il était fou et instable.

 

Rogue l'observait sans relâche. L'homme était véritablement inébranlable. Quelle que soit la façon dont Harry essayait de paraître invisible ou de détourner l'attention sur quelque chose d'autre, ses yeux étaient toujours là, l'observant. Rogue pensait qu'il devait préparer quelque chose de mal et tant qu'il serait aussi nerveux et agité, il était peu plausible qu'il cesse, mais Harry était si inquiet que Rogue découvre qu'il était un Dracken qu'il ne pouvait se contrôler. Il avait besoin d'un dominant, il ne pouvait pas affronter Rogue de lui-même, pas maintenant qu'il avait eu son héritage de soumis, alors qu'il se concentrait au maximum pour s'assurer que ses écailles et ses ailes n'apparaissent pas un jour en classe aux yeux de tout le monde.

 

**OoOoO**

 

C'était la nuit d'Halloween et Harry n'avait aucune envie d'assister au banquet. A la place il préféra prendre avantage du fait que tout le monde soit au banquet pour laisser sortir son côté Dracken pour la première fois en deux mois.

 

Il était au plus profond de la Forêt Interdite. La lune, pas tout à fait pleine, était très brillante ce soir et illuminait le chemin du jeune Dracken alors qu'il naviguait dans les sous-bois. Non pas qu'il ait besoin de la lumière, en temps que Dracken il avait une excellente vision nocturne, mais la lune était si grande et magnifique ce soir, Harry était heureux qu'elle soit là.

 

Après avoir marché de manière constante pendant plus de trente minutes, Harry déduisit qu'il était assez loin de l'école et laissa ses attributs Dracken se manifester. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu le faire et maintenant qu'il le pouvait, il ressentit le bonheur absolu de se laisser aller. Ses cheveux, ses écailles, ses griffes et ses crocs firent, tous firent leur apparition. Les écailles blanches qui recouvraient ses ailes et qui poussaient en plaques sur son visage, son cou et ses mains brillaient faiblement à la lumière de la lune. C'était un spectacle magnifique à voir, non pas que quelqu’un soit présent pour l'apprécier.

 

Maintenant que le soulagement d'avoir laissé sortir son apparence Dracken avait diminuée, il y avait quelque chose d'autre dont il avait voulu s'occuper depuis trois mois, goûter à de la viande crue.

 

Ouvrant grand ses nouveaux sens accrus, il se mit à l'écoute d'un mouvement spécifique. Il pouvait entendre les écureuils dans leur nid, des chouettes chassant leur petit déjeuner, les lapins grignoter du trèfle, les souris se sauver sous les buissons et enfin il entendit le son qu'il attendait, celui du sabot marchant sur le sol recouvert de feuilles.

 

A une cinquantaine de mètres de lui se trouvaient quatre cerfs. En un instant, Harry était parti, courant à la vitesse de l'éclair et avant d’avoir compris ce qu’il se passait, il avait planté ses crocs dans la veine jugulaire d'un petit daim. Il n'était pas assez fort pour s'attaquer à un cerf, il laisserait ça à son compagnon dominant.

 

Les trois autres cerfs s'étaient enfuis, s'enfonçant dans la forêt. Le daim auquel Harry s'était accroché rua dans une tentative de se libérer et il lui trancha prestement la gorge avec ses griffes, la faisant taire définitivement.

 

Le goût du sang était enivrant et Harry put difficilement se retenir de gémir à voix haute. Utilisant ses griffes et ses crocs, il arracha des morceaux de viande encore tiède et les dévora. C'était la chose la plus délicieuse à laquelle il avait jamais gouté et il ne s’en rassasierait jamais. Il s'accroupit et plongea, arrachant la peau avec ses crocs et ses griffes pour atteindre la chair tendre qui se trouvait en-dessous.

 

Alors qu’il en était à la moitié de son repas, Harry s'immobilisa. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et écouta, ignorant les coulées de sang dévalant le long de cou depuis son menton. Il y avait quelque chose au loin. Sa tête se tourna sur la gauche et il grogna de façon menaçante.

 

Le grognement qui lui répondit était profond comme un tremblement de terre et le secoua au plus profond de lui-même. Harry recula. La silhouette qui se démarqua de derrière le groupe d'arbre était un Dracken dominant. La première chose que remarqua Harry fut les ailes. Elles avaient une envergure d'au moins 6,10m et éclipsaient facilement les siennes, qu'il rassembla en un cocon plus serré autour de lui.

 

Ensuite, Harry remarqua l'homme lui-même. Il était grand, environ 1,92m et était très musclé pour un corps si svelte et il ne portait pas de chemise. Des écailles faites d'obsidienne et améthyste étaient dispersées sur la peau bronzée de l'homme. Ses cheveux étaient aussi noirs que ses écailles, ils étaient dégradés et recouvraient ses oreilles. Son visage était lisse et fort, anguleux et exotique. Ses yeux bridés indigo étaient froids et durs mais remplis d'un désir chaleureux alors qu'ils dévoraient la peau d’Harry autant qu'ils le pouvaient, s’attardant sur son visage et plus particulièrement son cou.

 

Cet homme avait coupé le souffle d’Harry, le privant de l’oxygène qui se trouvait partout autour de lui, et au moment où Harry prit une profonde inspiration, frissonnant, le Dracken en face de lui bougea.


End file.
